Bewitched
by starry-nights88
Summary: Roxas had always been bewitched by his best friend; Sora. But, upon seeing the brunet's idea of a Halloween costume, he isn't too sure he can fight against this spell his friend cast on him.


**Summary: **Roxas had always been bewitched by his best friend; Sora. But, upon seeing the brunet's idea of a Halloween costume, he isn't too sure he can fight against this spell his friend cast on him.

**Starry's Corner: **This year's theme: Crossdressing! :D It'll probably carry over to Christmas too…at the rate I'm going. I suppose this one is a little cliché, since everyone can see Sora dressing in drag to impress Roxas. And, if you can't, well then…you're just strange then, aren't you? Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Roxas sighed heavily as he listened to the ringing on the other line of his cell phone, waiting for his best female friend to pick up her phone as he pulled on one of his black pirate boots he had just picked up from a costume shop on his way home from work, _"Roxas?"_

He cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear as he reached for the other boot, "Hey Nam." He greeted, his hands wrapping around the soft leather of the shoe before pulling it over to him, "Listen, you're going to be at Riku's party tonight, right?" He asked as he pulled the other on.

There was a soft snort on the other line, _"Do you honestly think I'd miss that sort of thing?" _The girl asked, but she didn't give time for Roxas to answer (it was obviously a rhetorical question), _"I'd be having a party of my own if Tanaka didn't invite half of the damned planet."_

The blond could only chuckle at that, even though he knew full and well that Riku Tanaka really did invite nearly every teen that attended their high school, plus any other teen (or adult…alcohol purposes, you know) that he could think of, "Good, 'cause I think I'm going to tell him tonight."

There was a paused on the other end, than a soft chuckle, the blond narrowed his eyes, _"Roxas…honey, you've said that for the past year and a half!"_ Naminé pointed out, still snickering softly into the phone, _"Fifty years from now you'll be counting your liver spots and saying, 'Yep, I'm telling him tomorrow!'"_

Roxas groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead, "Naminé! I'm serious!" He all but whined into the phone as he frowned, starring off into the mirror just across from the foot of his bed (on which he was sitting), "And, I won't have liver spots when I'm fifty." He added on in a bit of a pout.

The girl sighed heavily, Roxas could almost see her rolling her pretty little blue eyes at him right at that moment, _"Whatever. Look, just have fun, okay?" _She said, _"What ever happens happens, right?" _She then paused for a moment, Roxas could hear more shuffling on the other side of the phone line before the girl continued, _"But, you've gotta make it soon, okay? Or else, you'll be too late. And, I don't want to see you get hurt. There's a lot of people around here who have the hots for Sora, hell, I even think Riku's got something for him."_

Roxas snorted. Just his luck. He'd fall for the most wanted guy next to Riku and Axel. What in the hell was he thinking when he developed this stupid little slightly obsessive crush on the brunet, "Riku? Yeah, right." He said, seriously hoping that the silver haired teen didn't have some hidden feelings for Sora. Because, that would seriously make it harder to get the brunet all to himself, "Axel likes him already." Besides, he already had the renegade red head for competition. And, that was some pretty stiff competition

The blond stood, sighing heavily as he walked over to his computer desk where the rest of his costume (save for the shirt and pants since he was already wearing those) were laid, "Anyway, just be there in case I need anything, alright?" He almost…_almost _pleaded.

There was another heavy sigh on Naminé's end of the line, _"Fine." _The girl started, _"But, I refuse to do all of the work for you. You've gotta tell him how you feel. End of discussion. Got it?"_

Roxas grinned at that sternness in Naminé's voice and knew there would be no getting out of telling Sora tonight, "Yes, Ma'am." He said, resisting the urge to salute.

_"Damn straight!" _But, really, if she were there in person, he probably would've saluted. But, Naminé was just _that _kinda girl.

The blond shook his head, "See you soon." He said before flipping the phone closed and setting it down on top of the desk so he could finish getting himself ready.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

"Would you stop squirming around so much!" The red headed Kairi all but growled as she clasped her best friend's chin in her hand, a charcoal black eye liner pencil poised in her free hand, "Seriously, Sora! I don't want to poke you in the eye by mistake!" She snapped, heaving a sigh as she placed the tip of the pencil under the boy's eye, "I refuse to listen to you bitch about losing your chance to seduce Roxas because your eye was poked out." She growled, swatting at the boy's exposed thigh as the brunet shifted yet again.

"Ow! Kairi!" Sora whined, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout as he rubbed his poor abused thigh, "You didn't have to hit me!" He pouted, finally remaining still so he wouldn't get popped again, "I can't help that I'm not used to a pencil being so close to my eye!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "I do it _all _the time." She pointed out with a snort, rubbing her thump along the line she had just drew underneath the brunet's ocean blue eye, smoothing the line.

"Yeah…well, _you're _a girl!" Sora pointed out, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, because he didn't want to be swatted again.

"True…" Kairi replied, slowly nodding her head as she pulled back to examine her work on the eye, "…but, you're dressing like one. So, suck it up you pansy!" She said with another well aimed smack on the brunet's opposite thigh.

"Ouch! Damnit, Kairi, you'll leave bruises!" Sora whined just as his cell phone started to vibrate across the counter he was sitting on top of. He glanced towards it, blinking, much to Kairi's displeasure, "Ignore it." She ground out, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

"B-but…i-it could be h-him!" Sora stuttered as he reached for it anyway, trying desperately to ignore the growling Kairi as he did so. The girl mumbling about boys and their stupid closet crushes, "Y'ello?" The brunet greeted after he had flipped his phone open.

_"Hey," _As soon as that first word was spoken, a deep blush appeared on Sora's face. Kairi could only watch in amusement, already knowing who had called. Though she still growled and glared at the brunet for being interrupted in her work, _"Can I come pick you up now?"_

Sora opened his mouth to answer, but the blond continued speaking before he could say anything, _"…What're doing over there? I didn't know you were _that _hungry for some candy…but, with your stomach grumbling like that…"_

"No! No…that's Kairi, actually!" Sora replied quickly, glaring at the girl before making a lame attempt at shooing her away as she tried to continue applying the eye-liner, "She's helping with my costume." He replied softly, sighing softly in defeat before switching his phone to his other hand so the girl could work on his other eye, "Anyway, I should be ready by the time you get here."

_"So, Kairi can see your costume, but I can't?" _Sora grinned, almost able to see the pout on the other's face as he spoke. The brunet could only snicker softly in response, "Well, Kairi had to help me with it." He explained, blinking his eyes rapidly when the red headed girl moved away, giving him a thumbs up to show that she was done with _that _part of his make-up, "You'll get to see it when you get here, promise."

There was a soft disappointed sigh on the other end of the line, _"Fine." _The pout was still evident in his voice as he spoke, _"I'll be there soon, okay?" _The line went done after that and the brunet flipped his phone closed, a goofy grin on his face that only make Kairi chuckle, shaking her head.

"Lovesick, much?"

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Roxas sighed heavily, stowing his cell phone in the cup holder next to his seat as he left the subdivision he lived in, turning onto the highway. Sora's house wasn't all that far from his own, just a few miles, really.

But, he couldn't help but to wonder why Sora would hide something as trivial as a Halloween costume from him. They rarely ever kept things from each other, but it was probably in Sora's playful and teasing nature to make it a surprise.

They had been friend since grade school, maybe even longer. And, Roxas' secret affections for his friend was a little less older than their friendship was. Saying their friendship was this long-lasting (even longer than Riku's and Kairi's friendship with Sora) was something to proudly boast, but a crush for nearly the same amount of time…not so much.

Which was why he was totally confessing to Sora tonight…even if things didn't turn out the way he had wanted them too. He'd get over it and move on…but, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to fall out of love with Sora.

He frowned lightly, pulling into his friend's nearly empty drive (Kairi's white Sudan pulled off to the side, showing that she was at least present when Sora's parents were still home) just a few moments after he had left his own home. The blond killed the engine and pushed his door open, slipping his car keys into his pants pocket after getting out of the car and closing the door.

After a moments debate, he chose to leave the shopping bag he had brought along to get candy in the car. If he wanted candy, he'd mooch off of Sora. The blond sighed heavily, heading to the brunet's front door, rapping his knuckles against the whitewashed wood, "It's Roxas!" He called.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

"And, remember to be careful with the outfit." Kairi said after pinning the witch's hat in place, taking a step back to admire her work, "Pass the message on to Roxas as well; because, if there are any rips, tears, or mysterious stains on it…I'm killing you both." She teased, a smirk playing at her lips. Though, you couldn't really tell if she was teasing or not, you were simply better off following her instructions and not finding out at all.

A pout crossed the little brunet's face, clashing so beautifully with his costume, as he opened his mouth to retort. But, before he could get a single word out, a knock rang throughout the house, "That's probably him!" He said excitedly, bouncing lightly in place as Roxas' muffled greeting followed minutes after Sora had spoken.

"I'll get it!" Kairi insisted, laying her hands on the brunet's shoulder, "You just take a moment to catch your breath, mkay?" She said, patting her friend's cheek lightly with her hand before she turned and exited the bathroom to walk through his mother's room, "That costume will knock him dead, I assure you." She promised with a wink before pulling open the bedroom door and slipping out.

Sora heaved a gigantic sigh, willing his nerves to calm down as he leaned against the bathroom sink for a moment. Reassuring himself, for what had to be the thousandth time that night, that he was fully capable of doing what he had to do to get his blond haired crush to pay a little attention to him.

"I can do this." He told himself before turning to look in the mirror, almost gasping at his own reflection (Kairi hadn't let him see it as she helped him dress and do his make up), he wasn't Roxas would be able to recognize…hell, he could barely recognize himself.

He sighed once again, gathering every ounce of courage he had before walking into his mother's room, pausing to slip on the heels Kairi had left for him before continuing onwards to the door. It was now or never.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Roxas fumbled with the keys in his pockets as he waited for an answer, leaning an ear towards the door as he heard a few various comments passed between what sounded like Kairi and Sora. He was almost tempted to just press his ear to the door, but before he could, he saw the doorknob switch itself and he regained composure quickly. He nearly let out a sigh of disappointment when the red headed girl answered the door instead of his little brown haired crush, "Hey." He remarked to the redhead, "Sora's in here, right?"

The said girl leaned against the door frame, hardly able to keep the wicked looking grin off of her face as she nodded her head, "Yeah, he's just composing himself." She replied before stepping away from the door, motioning for Roxas to follow her as she walked into the house, "He'll be out in a moment."

Roxas gave the girl a slightly confused look before following her, making sure to shut the front door behind him, "So I _still _have to wait to see his costume?" He half mutter, mostly to himself. He followed closely behind the red headed girl as she lead him to Sora's Mother's bedroom, he huffed slightly upon seeing the closed door.

"Any moment now…" Kairi snickered softly leaning against the wall next to the door, looking across the hall at Roxas (who had slumped against the wall to wait for the brunet to get done). The grin on her face just wouldn't leave (it was seriously starting to freak Roxas out as he was suddenly reminded of Doctor Victor Frankenstein) as she fought against her worse judgment to burst into the room and drag Sora out, kicking and screaming if she had to.

But, before she seriously had a moment to consider that course of action; the door handle jiggled before pulling open. And, her eyes immediately went to Roxas.

Who had instantly paled when that door opened. _Priceless_!

There standing before him…

…was Sora…

Only, it was Sora…in a dress.

A _dangerously _short dress!

It was a witch's costume (as far as he could tell) if the hat and broom stick were any sort of help. But, really, Roxas couldn't even concentrate on those. Not when the orange and yellow skirt barely, just _barely _reached mid thigh. And, thin black garters attached to the orange top layer of the skirt held up a pair of _bowed _orange and white stockings!

"Uh…surprise?" Sora's voice was barely audible as he clasped his hands together nervously, his knees bent inward as he chewed on his bottom lip in worry. A soft blush covered his features as he waited for someone…_anyone _to say something. He'd even settle for Kairi to burst out into laughter…which it looked like she was trying very hard not to.

Kairi seemed to have gotten a hold of herself (for now anyway), "Well, do a spin, Sora!" She insisted, twirling her finger in the motion of a spin that Sora did moments later. The skirt billowing up only slightly enough to show off the lacy petticoat and black bloomers that Sora had worn instead of the pair of panties Kairi practically begged him to wear.

His arms crossed over his corset-like laced black and white top as Kairi clapped appreciatively and Roxas only seemed to flush deeper and deeper, "Y-you're--" Roxas could barely speak and Kairi felt as though she had done a job well done. The rest was up to Sora now.

The blond just…couldn't believe his eyes in the first few moments. In fact, he didn't even know his face could reach a temperature that high as he couldn't help but to study Sora's scantly clad form, "I-in a girl's costume…?" He spoke as though Sora wasn't already aware of this fact. Unsure as to why his friend was…dressed like a girl as he willed his body not to show it's obvious enjoyment in Sora's choice of costume.

What had ever happened to dressing up like vampires and ninjas?

Sora flushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he fisted the front of his skirt with his free hand (Roxas had to hold back a groan of longing at that), "I…um, know…?" He answered, before snickering, his hand falling to his side, "I thought it'd be fun to do something a little different this year, you know?" He mentioned, making it seem like his choice in costume had nothing to do with Roxas, when in reality, it had _everything _to do with the blond.

Kairi solemnly nodded her head at that, "Yeah, cause being a pirate gets to be a little boring after awhile, no?" She teased as she pushed herself off of the wall, glancing at her watch, "Oh, would you look at the time! I was suppose to be at Nam's hours ago!" She said dramatically, covering her mouth with her hand to add to the effect.

Roxas swallowed, trying to keep his emotions at bay and keep the rush of red threatening his face in check, "Different isn't…_bad_." In this case, different was a very good thing. He just wasn't sure how good. This situation could turn drastically horrible in a matter of seconds if his body didn't behave itself, "I'm just making sure that this is really what you want to go trick or treating in."

Kairi shook her head, patting Roxas on the shoulder, "Oh, I'm sure Sora isn't the first boy to cross dress for Halloween and I'm even more positive that he won't be the last." She said before continuing on into the brunet's Mother's room, "I'll just get my things and head out." She said, disappearing into the bathroom to gather her things, reappearing moments later with make tote intact, "…And, Sora, remember what I said about stains." She said softly, but still loud enough for Roxas to hear before she walked past the soon to be couple.

Sora flushed lightly at that last statement before nodding in agreement, "Sure thing, Kairi." He said, waving to the girl as she walked towards the front door, "See you at Riku's party."

"Later!" The red head replied before the door slammed closed.

Sora sighed heavily, looking over at Roxas was a playful smile, "Ready to head out?" He asked.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Roxas gave a soft sigh as he turned down the street Riku lived on, his eyebrow arched, "So much for getting a decent parking space…" He muttered softly, eyeing the car lined street. If he already hadn't known that there was a party going on…well, he knew now.

"It almost looks worse than it did last year." Sora said thoughtfully, as the blond drive down the street, in search of a place to park his car. The brunet sighed softly, looking over at the blond, "Well, at least the party didn't scare away the trick or treaters." He pointed out after noticing the random group of costumed kids running up and down the side walks, some even venturing up to Riku's house in search of candy.

Roxas chuckled at his friend's remark as he scoured the area around Riku's street for a parking spot, "Somehow…I don't think the lack of trick or treaters would stop you from going this year." He replied, glancing at the brunet before his eyes spied an empty spot exactly three houses down from Riku's house.

Sora snickered softly as the car was eased into a spot between a drive way and a red corvette (Sora assumed it was Axel's, but he couldn't remember), "Damn straight." He agreed with a grin as Roxas safely got his parent's car into the parking spot (Sora could only hope the owner's of the house wouldn't murder him for parking on their lawn).

Once parked, the blond killed the engine and looked over to Sora, "So, we have about forty-five minutes to get some trick or treating in." He pointed out after checking the time on his phone, "Hopefully, the party won't be crashed by cops in between now and then."

Sora snickered softly at that, "Well, it took awhile last year for them to get called in." He pointed out as he opened his door, looking over at Roxas, "We'd better get started now…because, Riku wanted to tell me something tonight." He said before getting out, unknowingly showing quite a bit of skin as he did so.

Roxas sucked in a breath as he immediately looked away from his brown haired friend's backside, "Oh?" He responded as casually as he could. He bit his bottom lip as he opened his own car door before sliding out. The blond could feel his heart frantically beating against his chest as Naminé's warning came back to mind. She had said it before, _'You'd better get to him before Riku does.'_

"Just…'something important?'" He asked, trying to hide the minuet hint of suspicion, and maybe even a bit of unjustified pain in his voice.

Roxas sucked in a breath and couldn't tear his eyes from his friend's slim backside. "Oh?" He responded casually. He bit his lip and finally could rip himself away as soon as his friend came back out.

He'd seen messages that the silveret had become interested himself; Namine would usually be his second set of eyes, and she never missed a thing. He just hoped this important thing had nothing to do with that. This was supposed to be Roxas' shot.

But he couldn't help but wonder. What if Sora's costume had something to do with this important thing?

"He didn't say what." Sora answered, sighing softly before dropping his phone in his candy bag since he didn't exactly have any pockets to stick it in, "He was just very adamant that I be at his party...like I'm not there every year or something." He sighed heavily, "Riku's been acting strange lately..."

Roxas felt his heart twist. "That does sound kinda weird," he remarked casually, rubbing the back of his neck. The blond conjured up a fake smile, an alibi for his next question. "Think he may have something for you, Sora?" He asked. Sora could take that many different ways. The blond didn't mean to imply; he simply was looking out for the brunet's reaction...

Sora shrugged, "Why would he?" He asked, glancing over at Roxas with his eyebrows arched, "I mean, look at him...he could have any guy _or _girl he wanted."

Roxas bit the inside of his cheek. "Doesn't mean he'd pick 'em all," he replied. "At least I hope not. If he's only acting awkward around you, I'd start thinking a little harder on that. You never know." Roxas returned the shrug, satisfied with the answers and giving the other a warm smile. "Let's get going," he stated, taking a slow step or two towards the first door and waiting for Sora to join him.

"I guess you're right. I guess I'll find out later on tonight, huh?" Sora said with a sigh, following after Roxas.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Sora surveyed his candy as the pair walked towards Riku's house, "Looks like a pretty good haul…" He muttered softly before glancing up at the blond, "A-and, you stay away from my candy…you hear me?" He said with a pout, glaring at the blond who had already raided his bag several times.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Sora." Roxas replied, snickering softly as he followed after the brunet, a step or two behind like he had been doing all night. Not to look at his ass. Really.

…Okay, maybe that was part of the reason. But, every time Sora took a step, the skirt just fluttered up. Could you really expect a hormonal boy _not _to look?

The brunet sighed heavily, rolling his ocean blue eyes before grabbing the blond's hand, pulling him up by him, "Let's just go to Riku's party…before he gets pissy." Sora said as he absent mindedly swung their joined hands in between them.

Roxas glanced down at their intertwined hands, swallowing thickly before nodding, "…Yeah." His lips curving into a smile in spite of himself. Once they got to the party, he'd let the brunet go and take care of things with Riku…provided things didn't start to spin out of control…cause then there'd be problems.

"I don't think I want to stay very long though." Sora said after a few minutes of quietly walking down the sidewalk to Riku's. The party had grown so much in the past forty five minutes that it had spilled out onto the silveret's front yarn; ruining his father's neatly kept grass, no doubt. The music was so loud. It was ear splitting. Sora could almost make out every word of the song that was currently playing, "Maybe long enough to talk to Riku…and raid his candy."

Roxas frowned as soon as his eyes fell on the house, but he had slightly more pressing issues to worry about. Like what in the hell Riku wanted with Sora. Tonight was Roxas' chance. End of story. "When you're ready to leave, just gimme a call, alright?" He said quickly as they started walking up the path to Riku's house, "There's…something I've got to tell you before we go, alright?"

"Okay, I guess." Sora replied with a nod, "I shouldn't be to long. I just want to talk to Riku and raid his candy." He said with a snicker.

Roxas smiled back, though he was beginning to have his inward doubts about telling the other. What if something went wrong and Sora ended up hating him, or getting too embarrassed to even face him any more because of his costume? "Just don't stuff your face too much," he replied with a smirk. "I don't wanna bring you home complaining about a tummy-ache because you ate too much candy."

"Yes, Mother." Sora replied with a snort as they reached the door, "Oh, you're staying over at my house tonight, right?" He asked, glancing at the blond before he even bothered to open the door.

Roxas huffed and followed along before looking at the brunet quizzically. "I am?" He told his parents not to expect him home until late hours, so the next day--when he didn't have to wake everyone up coming inside--was probably the best thing to do. "...Yeah, guess I am." All he had to figure out was how this all would roll over after his confession. If he got to it. For now, his main concern would be surviving the blasting music revving inside the house.

Sora nodded in agreement before pushing open the door and stepping over the threshold, frowning at the loud music as his eyes sought out his silver haired friend, "There he is!" He cried, not even two feet in the room when he spotted the host of the party over by the snack table, "You want to come over too?" The brunet asked, turning to Roxas who had tagged behind the entire time, "Or are you going to find Naminé?"

Roxas inwardly winced before he shook his head, "Nah…I think I'm just going to find Naminé." He replied, giving his friend a smile, "Talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, alright. I'll find you when I'm finished with Riku." Sora replied, nodding towards the elder teen, "Tell Nam that I said hi, okay?" He asked the blond before starting his trek through the living room turned dance space.

Roxas turned towards the punch table after watching the brunet disappear into the mass of dancing bodies, intent on getting a drink to ease his nerves before hunting down Naminé, but as he started towards the table a hand had grabbed him and pulled him to the side, "Ya'know…that one guy…" Roxas looked over his shoulder, rolling his eyes upon seeing his blond haired friend, "…the one you said you'd be talking to and telling something important to?" She continued, swirling her half liquid filled red plastic cup in her hand, "Well…he kinda just walked away."

Roxas groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead, "I'm not telling him right now, Nam! It can wait 'til later--" Before he could even continue, the girl was dragging him along the skirts of the dancing mass of people until a certain brunet and silver haired teen came into view, "And Riku!" She started, nudging her drink his way, "He's _talking _to Sora! And, I'll give you two guesses as to what he wants to tell Sora!" She said, her eyes narrowing as she looked over at the poor blond she had dragged behind her.

The blond snatched his hand back from Naminé's and rubbed his poor, tender, abused skin, "Ouch?" He shot back at the girl before turning to look at the above mentioned pair, "And, I know…Sora said Riku had something important to tell him…" He muttered, still not believing that Riku was going to tell Sora the very same thing Roxas wanted to say to Sora.

"_Something important_?" Naminé repeated in disbelief, "And, that didn't make you suspicious?" She all but snapped at the teen, "That didn't make you want to snatch Sora up for your own before it was too late?!" She was opening her mouth, intent on giving the blond more of a verbal lashing, but the boy held up his hand, "Sh!"

Naminé blinked, turning to look in the direction that her friend was looking off in. The girl frowned deeply, "See?!" She hissed, "They're talkin--"

Again she was shushed by a finger shoved in her face, "Sora looks angry…" Roxas murmured, his voice laced with confusion, "Yeah…and?" Naminé remarked before taking a sip of her drink only to choke on it as she watched the elder silver haired teen lean closer to the little brunet her friend had a crush on, "Roxas?" She gagged and wheezed.

Roxas could feel his heart drop. Riku was getting closer and closer. Too close, so close they were practically touching noses now. Had he lost Sora already…?

The blond girl next to him was panicking by this point, her drink falling to their feet, soaking through her fish net stockings, "R-Roxas…!" She stuttered, grabbing the said boy's arm, "Roxas! I think they're actually gonna--"

Roxas had, once again, snatched back possession of his arm before brushing past the girl, his blue eyes burning as he made his way through the crowd and to his friend and heated crush. Quickly he brought his hand around to Sora's shoulder and tugged the brunet away from the leaning silveret. His ocean eyes glaring up at Riku, "Hope you don't mind…" He all but hissed, glaring fiercely at the elder teen as he tugged Sora away, "…but, I'm taking him for a while."

The blond pounded the two away from the crowds and aimlessly searched for a room where the two could talk in private for a few moments. He wouldn't let Riku do it. He_ couldn't _let Riku do it. He was supposed to tell Sora that night, and if this wasn't the perfect time then Roxas didn't know when it would be.

**x**xxx**X**xxx**x**

Sora was barely aware of what was going on as he was drug through the house then up the stairs away from the main party. All he knew was that Riku was suddenly leaning closer (totally overstepping his boundaries) then he was snatched away by Roxas then dragged away by the very same blond, "What is with people tonight?" He demanded to know, but wasn't answered as he was shoved into a room (a room he'd later recognize as Riku's, but right now it really didn't matter all that much), "Okay, what in the hell is your problem?" The little brunet snapped at Roxas as the blond walked into the room and closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked so a certain silver haired party host wouldn't come bargaining in half way through his confession, "Spill!"

Roxas inhaled deeply as he leaned against the closed door, taking a moment to listen for the sounds of angry footfalls coming towards them. No sound reached him except for the music and chatter from the party, "What in the hell is up with _me_?" He retorted, straightening himself up before stepping closer to the fuming brunet, "I saw _it_! You looked **pissed **one minute and the next time I happen to look up, Riku's trying to kiss you?!"

"Oh yeah, I totally was expecting the dumb ass to try and kiss me." Sora shot back, rolling his eyes before they narrowed into a glare and rested on the blond, "What in the hell would make you think that I'd actually want him kissing me?!"

The brunet was only so pissed because Riku had agreed to help him get Roxas by flirting with Sora to make the said blond jealous…Sora didn't actually think the flirting was _real _and had meaning behind it! Even after he had made it perfectly clear that the only one he wanted was Roxas.

Roxas inhaled and looked for a moment as though he were about to give a furious retort, but his features immediately softened as the logic of what Sora had said started to seep in, "Wait…so that was why you…?" The blond furrowed his brows, "But, I've seen you two flirting tons of times before…Did something happen?"

Of course something had happened. Something serious. Riku had overstepped his fucking boundaries. But, for what reasons, Sora wasn't quite ready to tell Roxas yet, "It's…_complicated_…" The brunet replied softly with a heavy sigh before shaking his head slowly, "I'm just ready to get the hell outta here." Or else he might be tempted to go back downstairs and beat the living shit out of Riku.

Roxas held his breath, his hear rising into a rib breaking beat and his cheeks glowing a gentle reddish color, "Good…" He replied, taking another shy step towards the brunet, "T-then I can tell you, right?" He wasn't sure if this was the right time to tell Sora, after the brunet had just had his own traumatic experience with love and almost being kissed.

But, regardless of it all, he had to try.

Roxas lifted his hand to cup Sora's chin, his thumb brushing along his jaw line as he tilted his head up to look into those wide ocean blue eyes, and he didn't regret what he was about to tell the other.

Roxas cheeks darkened as he looked over Sora's face, the brunet looked so different from how he looked when Riku was this close, "We've been friends since diapers…" He began, soft and slow, "You know that. B-but…what if I told you that I liked you more than that?" He asked, not pausing for an answer, "For a long time? Maybe not as far back as diapers, but it's really felt like forever, Sora…" Roxas' other hand joined it's partner on Sora's cheek, eyes transfixed into Sora's own, "And…maybe, I just couldn't let Riku kiss because I-…"

But, Roxas was interpreted by a pair on insistent lips upon his own. But, the feelings was lost all too soon, "Roxas…" Sora murmured gently, his eyes shinning mischievously, "…you talk to much." And, with that he leaned up, their lips caught in a passionate dance that neither boy could hardly believe.


End file.
